


Prompt: Sherlock/Greg. Irritations and presents

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [55]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You're an ex-addict with authority problems. The precious DI got fed up with you after only a week. Why would this Greg Lestrade be any different?”Sometimes, even Mycroft Holmes gets it wrong.





	Prompt: Sherlock/Greg. Irritations and presents

**The pen hadn't been worth stealing** but Sherlock just couldn't resist pissing his brother off. He fiddled with it now as the cab drove him home, still irritated by their earlier conversation.

“ _You're an ex-addict with authority problems. The precious DI got fed up with you after only a week. Why would this Greg Lestrade be any different?”_

The words had hurt him more then he'd liked to admit and he hadn't been fast enough to bury his hurt down, his brother's right eye twitching before he'd tried apologizing. It had just pissed Sherlock off even more and he'd lashed out, commenting on Mycroft's weight, his obsessive and controlling ways, his lack of friends. All the things that haunted his brother in his weak moments. It had felt really good for about 5 seconds.

“ _Just be careful, Sherlock. I only-”_

Mycroft hadn't finished but Sherlock knew what his brother meant and it made him feel more of a bastard.

“ _-want you to be happy.”_

He looked at the pen in his hand, the slick black and gold burning his skin and he let out a sigh before putting it in a pocket of his coat. It was never easy with his brother. Would probably never be easy.

The rain was really coming down by the time the cab stopped at his flat and Sherlock cursed when the drops made his hair curl even more. He climbed the stairs two at a time, ignoring Mds. Hudson's call and closing his door with too much force.

“Bad day?”

He nearly jumped out of his skin and it took him a few seconds to figure it Greg Lestrade was sitting on his sofa, a worried expression on his face as Sherlock pulled off his coat in an angry move.

“What are you doing here?” He snapped, running a hand through his hair and hating that he probably looked like a wet poodle by now. Somehow it was important for him to make an impression on Greg Lestrade. A good one.

“ _What is it about this man, Sherlock? I simply don't understand.”_

Mycroft had shaken his head as he looked at the surveillance photos before tilting his head to his brother in question. To be honest, Sherlock didn't understand it himself. He only knew his heart skipped a beat when Greg got up from his sofa, brown eyes glued to Sherlock as he came closer.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Mds. Hudson said I could go up to wait for you. Interesting woman for sure.”

Greg smiled and Sherlock's heart skipped another beat.

“You have no idea,” Sherlock mumbled, going to the kitchen to make tea because he's too fidgety to sit down. He can feel Greg's eyes on him and it makes it hard to concentrate so he repeats himself, pulling a face when he does.

“What are you doing here?”

He puts the kettle on, feeling Greg move closer, standing next to him and his stomach turns into knots. Greg's the only person that stands so close to him and doesn't seem to mind. The only person who casually touches Sherlock on the arm or shoulder when they work together. He's the only person Sherlock doesn't mind touching him.

“I just wanted to come congratulate you and, give you this.”

Sherlock turns his head to see Greg is holding a rectangular box in his hand, covered with blue paper and a green ribbon. Sherlock frowns, looking at the box in confusion before his eyes find Greg's and he can see the unsure smile on the man's face as the seconds go by.

“It was your birthday yesterday, right? Or did you fill in a false date on the form?”

Oh.

Sherlock blinks his eyes rapidly as the puzzle clicks into place. He'd forgotten about it really, too busy being irritated with his brother and reading up on gunshot wounds and serial killers. Mds. Hudson had brought him a cupcake yesterday, given him 3 kisses on the cheek but that had been the extent of it. Being a year older wasn't that big of a deal for Sherlock, most of the time forgetting about it till his mother called.

Now Greg Lestrade was standing there with a present for him and he didn't know how to breathe.

“I. I would have given it to you yesterday but then the case-”

Sherlock nodded, still looking at the gift in Greg's hand, stomach feeling weird. They'd been working on the case for about a week and yesterday it had finally paid off. Sherlock running around London to get the final clues, Greg and his team following after him to made the arrests.There had been statements and paperwork after that and then Sherlock had crashed down, sleeping for 14 hours straight till his brother's chauffeur had picked him up and they'd had their lovely chat.

“ _Don't get too attached, Sherlock. Once he knows your full history he'll only need 5 seconds to find a way to get you off the team.”_

Sherlock had wanted to scream that Greg already knew his whole history but he'd buried it down. It had been an awkward conversation, Sherlock not able to meet Greg's eyes when he talked about the drugs, the overdose, the many stupid mistakes.

“ _If you want me to leave, I will understand. Nobody wants a junkie in their lives.”_

But Greg had just shaken his head, a kind expression on his face, thanking Sherlock for being honest with him and then handed him a new case file, asking Sherlock to look it over and see if he could find something they'd missed. (Which they had of course, there was always something.)

“If you don't want the gift, I can send it back. It's not a big deal.”

Greg's voice finally snaps him out of his head and his chest aches when he sees the dissapointed flicker in Greg's eyes. He reaches out in time to take the gift and Greg's surprised but delighted look makes Sherlock want to cry. Somehow it's important to not hurt Greg Lestrade.

“I'm sorry, of course, I accept the gift. I just wasn't expecting-” Sherlock bites his lip to stop talking, thankful that the water is now boiling and he gives a smile to Greg before placing the gift down and finishing his tea.

“If you don't like it we can return it. I kept the receit.” Greg rambles when they sit down in the living room, each with a cup of hot tea in front of them. It makes Sherlock's body feel warm, seeing the nervesness in Greg's bodylanguage. He weighs the box in his hands but it can still be a number of things so he carefully unwraps it, noticing the good quality of the wrapping paper.

“Socks?”Sherlock's eyebrow go up as he pulls the socks out of the box, starring at the white socks with a honeycomb and bee deisgn on top.

“I. It's stupid, isn't it? I just thought- Here, give them back, I'll-” Greg stammers, reaching out to crab the socks but Sherlock pulls out of reach, smile on his face when he looks at them again. The socks feel soft and it's only now that he noticies their aren't any seams on them. He takes a closer look, realising that these socks are of a much better quality then Greg's own.

“You shouldn't have spend so much money.” Sherlock frowns when he sees the displeasure in Greg's eyes.

“I can afford to buy you a pair of socks, Sherlock. I am a DI afterall.” Greg crosses his arms in front of him, expression closed off and Sherlock's frown goes deeper. He knows the man can afford to buy him expensive socks, it's just that he doesn't understand why Greg would do that.

“Seriously, if you don't like them than I can-”

“I love them.” Sherlock blurs out, pressing the socks to his chest. “I really do. I just don't understand why you would- this is too expensive a gift to give to a-”

“A friend?” Greg cuts him off, raising an eyebrow and Sherlock's heart feels as if it's going to explode.

“You- you consider us- _me_ \- a friend?” Sherlock whispers, face flaming up as Greg's eyes scan his face, emotions going through them he can't pinpoint. His knee starts bouncing up and down and he has to force himself to silence it, before taking a sip of his tea as Greg still watches him.

“Yes.” Sherlock's body jolts and Greg get's up, rounding the coffee table to sit next to Sherlock on the sofa. His body feels on fire when Greg takes his hand, still warm from holding his cup of tea and he swallows when Greg's scent fills his nose.

“You are my friend Sherlock. We've been friends for the last 5 months. At least in my calculations. You don't want to be friends with me?”

Greg's hand feels heavy on his, the man's voice soft like a blanket and Sherlock wants to curl up and wrap himself in it. Instead, he removes his hand from under him, body feeling like ice the second Greg isn't touching him.

“I'm not good at being friends, Lestrade.”

He tries to put some space bewteen them but Greg just follows, body heat radiating on Sherlock, his cheeks burning by how close they are sitting.

“I actually think you make a great friend, Sherlock. With some effort. “ Greg smiles playfully and Sherlock wants to take a photo to capture it. Every time Greg smiles at him it turns his world upside down and he strokes the socks that are still in his hand.

“Sherlock. Look at me?”

His breathe catches when Greg places a hand on his thie and it takes him too long to his liking to meet Greg's request. When he does look up, Greg's brown eyes are a shade darker, a flicker of hope in them and Sherlock swallows, suddenly feeling like he's 15 again.

“Lestrade, I don't know-”

“I know.” Greg nods his head, reasurring smile still in place as he moves his hand from Sherlock's lap to craddle his flushed cheek.

“If you say no, then I'll go home and tomorrow will be just as normal. I promise.”

He has to fight to keep his eyes open, loving how Greg's thumb strokes over his cheek lightly, almost moaning when the man lips his lips before speaking again.

“But I have a feeling you want the same as me. Can- can I kiss you, Sherlock?”

He can't remember if he said the words out loud or just screamed them inside his head but suddenly Greg's lips are on his and that's all that matters. He let's out a tiny sound when he feels the tip of Greg's tongue go over his upperlip and then his whole brain shuts down as the kiss gets deeper and more heated. He's wrapped in Greg's scent and taste and he gasps for breathe when they pull apart, seeing how the man's pupils have dialited, the brown of his eyes even darker then before.

“You okay, Sunshine?”

He can only nod, body tingling by the kiss and how Greg is looking at him, petting his mess of curls.

“I like this look on you. Flustered with wild curls. It soots you.” Greg grins and Sherlock let's out a sound, patting Greg's hand away but letting the man catch his wrist, Greg's other hand placed on his knee.

“You look pretty when you pout. So, does this mean you're not saying no?” Greg smiles but there's a sliver of doubt in his voice that makes Sherlock's head go back online. He places his hand over Greg's, grabbing together courage before meeting Greg's gaze.

“Is this a one time thing or-”

“No,” Greg cuts him off before he can finish his question. “I mean,” Greg stops, letting go of Sherlock's wrist and interlacing their fingers together.

“If you want this to be one time-”

“No.” Now it's Sherlock's turn to be rude, shaking his head fiercly before Greg moves and kisses him, hands grabbing hold of his curls. The kiss makes Sherlock feel breathless, his whole body on fire and screaming for more and he can't even roll his eyes when he sees the satisfied smirk on Greg's mouth when they pull apart.

“Good. The right answer. Now,” Greg get's up, pulling Sherlock with him and pressing his body close to him, warm breathe on his neck making Sherlock's knees quiver.

“Give me a tour of the flat, will you? Especially where you sleep? I'm very curious to see that.” Greg grins and Sherlock claims his mouth in another kiss before he leads the way to his bedroom, big, disbelieving smile on his face.

It seems his brother won't need to be worried about his happiness any longer.

The end. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing about Greg/Sherlock as they just started working together. As they both start to realize they feel strongly for each other. And yes, in this ficlet Mycroft is a bit mean but I do love him anyway. He just wants the best for his brother after all. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you soon!
> 
> First line (in bold): The pen hadn't been worth stealing.   
> Generator I used: http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php ( If somebody has another trick to get inspiration and prompts, let me know!)  
> Socks mentioned: https://www.amazon.com/Wheel-House-Designs-Adult-Honey/dp/B00HYYP9HY (Aren't they adorable?!)


End file.
